Rising of the Last Dawn
by Yak Yomoto Ashitaka Kytoshi
Summary: An illness leads to an attack on Zaibach.


"Yorushiko," Dilandau yelled. "Yorushiko". A young girl entered Jajuka's bedroom where all the slayers stood and an impatient looking Dilandau was sitting. Dressed in a blue slayer's uniform she entered the lavish room hastily. She set the tea on the table where Dilandau sat. " What took you so long. "? "I apologize, lord Dilandau. The tea took longer than I expected." Dilandau stared hard at her and drank a bit of the tea. "Ehhhh. The tea is horrible," he cried as he spat out the tea. "Jajuka is ill. You can't possibly expect him to drink this can you." He slapped Yorushiko in the face. Chesta who was sitting on the bed watching Jajuka winced as his fellow dragon slayer was hit. He sometimes wondered if Dilandau sometimes forgot Yorushiko was a girl. With her plain face and her usually tied back hair she was usually mistaken for a boy. Even the fellow slayers themselves sometimes caught themselves without realizing it that they never even thought of her as a girl. Yorushiko stood and automatically bowed to Dilandau and murmured an apology." it herbal tea Dilandau-sama. Continuing with a wary look she said, " its medicine for the ill. It's made from drane leaves. It's suppose to help a bit with the bleeding. In a ringing tone Dilandau called, "Miguel. Have you found the cure yet? Yes it can be found I northern Gaea in the mountains." Fine I'll send Chesta and Yorushiko." Prepare to leave and I warn you. If you two aren't back by dawn I'll kill you both myself. They both bowed and hurried out. 

The wind brushed against both their faces in the northern most part of Gaea. Chesta was slightly shivering while Yorushiko kept a steady pace. A serious slayer with sword skills to match Yorushiko was chosen to be a slayer one of the newest recruits. She stared hard at the sunset and quickened her pace. We'd better hurry. It's almost nightfall." Chesta hurried and quickened his own pace. At last they caught sight of the tree leaves and wearily walked to it each grabbing handfuls and stuffing it into their pockets. Suddenly they heard a strange noise and heavy footsteps approaching them." Well, well, well. What do we have here," grasped out a coarse voice. " Two boys we can sell. Heh shard. "The one on the left is hideous but looks strong. What do you think?" another man came out and said jokingly," we can make a small fortune with these two. I say grab them before they get away." The two launched themselves at the slayers and swords drawn out they fiercely attacked. Chesta, swordsmanship, not being his best skill, still knocked the man unconscious with the back of his sword. Yorushiko swung her handle down hard on Shard's head. Shard would still be alive despite the future pain to come. 'Let's go." They ran all the way toward the hidden fortress even as the sun began to fall. They breathlessly burst into Jajuka's room. Dilandau sat the table and the two nervously glanced at sun and back at Dilandau who was honing his sword. Guimel a quiet boy took the leaves to the cook to have it prepared. Dilandau stood with his sword in his hand and said in a threatening tone." where were you' "we were attacked.' Yorushiko replied. "We came as fast as we could." "Next time come faster, "he growled," Otherwise, "he said with a smile, "I just might have to ………" his voice drifted off as he put the sword up to his neck and glanced down them menacingly.Both kneeling with their heads bowed they said in unison," This will not happen again, lord Dilandau." Still in a vicious mood Dilandau took his hand and punched them across the face. They gasped out in pain as Dilandau's clenched fist connected with they faces. Gatti another slayer and Dilandau's second in command bit his lip as he heard two loud crrrracks of bone as the two slayers were punched. As Chesta and Yorushiko stilled kneeled on the floor Folken came in." I see you've found a new amusement, "he said glancing at the bruised slayers. " What is it Folken. He glanced at the slayers who at the moment Folken stared at them slank out the room. Jajuka lay fast asleep in his bed. Folken stood and said. "Emperor Dornkirk wants us to immediately board the city of Patria." "Immediately. That's fantastic." His mood lightened at the thought of a slaughter. "Only one more thing Dilandau.' "What, "he asked impatiently. " He wants to attack at dawn. Tomorrow." Dilandau groaned. It was exactly the response that Folken anticipated. "Well at least I'll be having sweet dreams tonight." "Ahhhhh, soooo," Folken commented in Japanese. You had better get some rest for tomorrow." Dilandau walked happily out he room followed by Folken. A servant later came up and fed the herbal leaves to Jajuka. Jajuka later recovered overnight but was still exhausted thanks to the illness.

The slayers themselves also prepared for rest. They all entered a large room where flat metal pieces stuck out of the pale blue walls. There were lined up in rows of two almost like a bunk bed. Each had a ladder for the slayers who slept in the upper bunks to climb onto. On them were mattresses with round pillows and warm wool blankets for them. Which most of them of course set up each day early in the morning before training. Most of them with a few exceptions Dalet for one always awoke usually to be the first one to admire himself in the mirror usually so captivated by his own features that he usually forget to set up his cot. Miguel usually set up his cot for the grueling day ahead while Guimel, a fellow slayer sees no reason in doing so. Chesta slept in one in the top beds that hovered directly over Yorushiko's cot. Both their beds were off course neat well for the most part compared to the other slayers. Chesta was already changed into a sleep suit like everyone else with one exception. Yorushiko was dressed in her second blue slayer's uniform. One uniform for sleeping and the other for training and otherwise. Gatti graciously walked over to Chesta and Yorushiko's cot and said jokingly," I just wanted to thank you two." For what, "Chesta asked. " for getting punched instead of me," he laughed." "You know I think he does that just do make me plainer than I already am." "As if that's possible," Boru said. Yorushiko threw a pillow at him and continued," you know I think of all of us the one that he should punch the most is his royal highness over there staring in the mirror." Yorushiko jabbed a finger at Dalet who was looking himself in the mirror. Miguel rolled his eyes and went to bed. "Hey Yorushiko I think you should get a shorter name," Chesta said glancing down at the sitting Yorushiko. " Why?" "Because I think one of the reasons he hits you so much is because your name takes a near sentence to say." "Yorushiko grinned sadly and slowly went to bed. Good night Chesta. Good night you all." Off into another cot the loud snoring of Dalet's beauty sleep arose. "hey if any of you have problem sleeping just listen to the continuous roar of Dalet over there." "I heard that Boru," Dalet said turning in his sleep. "Why don't you both just go to sleep," cried out an annoyed Miguel. They all went to sleep even though the snoring.

Meanwhile Dilandau was sleeping in his lavish room just across from the slayer's chamber. "Oh no, 'he groaned," Dalet's snoring again." He turned and fell asleep. The snoring and future bloodshed of tomorrow lulled him to sleep.

Folken laid quietly asleep with his cat lovers on both sides. He being a sound sleeper never noticed the loud snores arising from the slayer's chamber. Of course it could have that he slept on the second floor but the cat girls were losing sleep because of it.

At midnight van, Hitomi, and Allen prepared to launch a full frontal attack. This is the plan Allen said," We enter here at the docking bay and force our way through." Van nodded. "That's its. Be prepared for tomorrow's battle men," Allen said. Allen's men left the room with van and Hitomi. Only Melearna stayed. But as Hitomi left Allen touched her shoulder. She turned. Allen said in a gentle tone," we have some matter to discuss later, "he said as his hand brushed softy across her face. Van waited out side the door for her and walked with down to their cramped quarters. Melearna furiously brushed past Allen to her own quarters. As Allen closed his door he sighed. Thinking aloud he said, "Why must I always have trouble with women." He retired to his bed and fell asleep. As van walked Hitomi to her room merle was already in and jumped excitly at the sight of lord Van. "Oh lord Van. You'll never let anything happen to me during the battle tomorrow right," she said pleadingly. "Of course I'll never let anything happen to either of you,' he said glancing at Hitomi. Merle frowned. "Good night merle. You too Hitomi." He stalked off to his room. Merle stared at Hitomi warily as she went o bed. Hitomi went to sleep with her guard up. Just in case a certain little cat girl changed her mind about sitting still and came charging in for a fight. Everyone fell asleep with no problem except for Van. Who lay sleeplessly staring into the night sky wondering and puzzling together the possible outcomes of tomorrow. Although on his mind was a certain brother and a young girl. Still there was an overwhelming fear that that he would do something he'd regret and something else to further bring about the hatred of Zaibach upon him. But what? Hitomi took a chance at her cards and as she drifted to sleep the last card in her hand which she didn't see fall towards the ground. The card landed face up. Hitomi felt a chill down her spine as her eyes drifted off. It was the card of Death. 

Dawn finally came and Allen woke everyone from their sleep. Van who was already awake honed his sword as he heard the loud commotion of everyone outside. Moments later Allen, his men, Hitomi and Van stood defiantly aboard the upper deck waiting for their crash course on Zaibach. "This is it, "Van thought, " There's no turning back."

Already the slayers were up when suddenly they all nearly collapsed to the floor as the ship collided with the fortress. "What's going on," Dilandau cried. He looked his window. "Allen Shezhar. I don't have time for this." Miguel burst into the room and said," they're attacking. I'll stay and fight." "No, "said Folken as he mysteriously appeared from behind Miguel. " I want you both to go immediately and escape." "But Van," Dilandau said. "You can kill him later. Just now go and gather all your slayers. The plan has failed." Dilandau nodded and quickly gave the order to Miguel to get the ill Jajuka and board the second ship immediately. Miguel hesitantly nodded and told Gatti the plans. "get Jajuka and hurry to the ship," Gatti said. The slayers gather Jajuka and hurried off to the exterior of the ship. A loud uproar came and in came Van, Hitomi, and Allen. Luckily Dilandau was already on the ship and didn't see them. Yorushiko stepped out with a few other slayers including Boru and Dalet. Yorushiko held both hand on her sword as she took a blow a Allen. Yuroshiko took her sword in a sweeping motion where Allen blocked. Dalet one of the best swordsmen took Allen in battle leaving Yorushiko to battle the rest. Boru was struggling against Gadus who was backed by other men who the other slayers fought. Hitomi was caught in the middle of the battle defenseless. Thinking she had a weapon Yorushiko launched an attack on Hitomi. Hitomi knowing nothing of swordsmanship fell backwards as she tried to dodge the blow. The slayer held his sword above Hitomi prepared to cut her in half when he noticed that there was no weapon in her hand. Hitomi saw that the slayer was hesitant but she still closed her eyes expecting a painful blow. Van seeing Hitomi in danger cried out," Hitomi." He disengaged in battle and just as Yorushiko was just about to put down her sword and retreat Van gave out a cry. His sword was grasped tightly into both hands toward the left side of his face. He charged his sword into him. Yorushiko gasped in pain. Van's sword, which was already honed, ran easily in to the boy. He could hear the faint tear of flesh as he ran his sword through him. He quickly took out his sword. The sword of the boy that had been raised so high fell out of the boy's hand and clattered to the ground. Her boy looked down at the wound and so slowly fell towards the ground. "noooooooooo.Yorushiko, "cried out a terrified voice. It was Chesta. Just as he was about to rush towards her Guimel touched his shoulder and said," There's nothing you can do. She dead." "suddenly a card fell from Hitomi's hand and rested on the ground next to the boy. The card……..,"she whispered. "What I did to further bring about he hatred……,"Van drifted off. His sword was covered from its hilt in bloodmaking a second deep red puddle where the boy's would lay. Hitomi stood unable to tear her eyes away. Van hurried her out, but just as they went to the ship they saw another young boy, Chesta, run toward the boy who lie dying. "Yorushiko," he cried out." "Come on. Don't die now." Even so the girl's eyes closed shut. Hitomi heard the faint words drift from her mouth. "Good bye Chesta. I'm sorry I can't go on. I love you little brother." Her voice drifted off. Realization so strong it felt like a slap in the face Hitomi realized Van just killed that girl. It was a girl who Van killed. Her name was Yorushiko. She had a brother." Thoughts steamed before Hitomi who was still in a dazed state. She saw another boy, Gatti, come and pulled the boy to his feet. The boy picked up the limp body and ran towards the ship. 

"How is she," Allen asked. "She's better." Allen walked in to see Hitomi who was no longer in a dazed state. She was reading her cards. Van sat down. She pointed to some of the cards. That slayer in battle was a girl. Van nodded for her to continue. She had an adopted brother. The boy we saw carry her. She swallowed and went on. "It shows great sorrow and feelings of revenge. Suddenly Hitomi gasped. A card fell out of her hand just as she was about to lay it down. The card floated easily to through the air and touched the ground with a soft puf. "Van ,"Hitomi said in a faint voice barely above a whisper, "she's alive." They heard a small gasp from merle who had been given a brief telling of what happened. Merle and Melearna locked themselves in the rooms during the battle. Melearna had decided that it would be better if she stayed and prepared for an emergency. Allen still crouched down on one knee at Hitomi's side turned slightly to her where she stood behind Hitomi. "is it physically possible that after such a blow he ah she could still be alive." "yes but there's only a small percentage of that. My guess is that if she did live she live she would be ……..,"her voice drifted off into thought. "yes,' Allen urged. " from the description of the blow her spine was mostly broken. She'd problemly never be able to walk again. However there is a thirty-nine percentage chance she could." Hitomi and Van were both secretly relieved that the girl was alive. 

Meanwhile in Zaibach outside the surgery room a woman walked out. "She's fine. But she won't be able to walk for a few days." "Can she have visitors?" Chesta asked. "No. Afraid not. Yorushiko needs her rest."

Later that night a lone figure entered the room and walked towards the limp figure in the bed. "Since you saved my life it is my duty to save yours." He touched her forehead and waved his hand in a magical motion. Then he left and closed the door softly behind him. As he continued to walk down the hall he heard a familiar voice call out his name." Jajuka. What are you doing? Out at this time." "Master Dilandau and what exactly is your reason of being out at his time of night." Ordinarily anyone else would have would have been sliced in half for questioning Dilandau's authority but Jajuka was no ordinary being himself and for some reason Dilandau felt that he owed Jajuka. "Well," Dilandau asked. "Actually I was visiting Yorushiko lord Dilandau," Jajuka said as he bowed. " you need your rest," Dilandau said. "as do you Lord Dilandau. Good night." Dilandau watched as Jajuka went to his quarters and decided to retire to his own room. As he went to sleep he groaned. "Dalet is snoring again." He was exhausted and thanks to Dalet he fell effortlessly asleep. 

Definitions 

Sama- means or actually what you call someone in a higher status than you. Sort of like lord or master.(this definition provided by Syrena Done)

Ahhhh, sooooo- is in Japanese technically means that's true. I agree.

Characters (most of what is written here I memorize from Syrena Done's web page on loyal slayers.

Miguel 

Age: same as most dragon slayers

# Info: very good actually exceptional in sword fighting and may of all of them be the most loyal of the Dilandau's dragon slayers

Personality: very serious and loyal. Doesn't really cared about other people's orders just Dilandau's. thinks he's good-looking.

# 

# Appearance: has short brown hair that has really long stands tall

# 

# Slayers thoughts: unknown

Backround: also unknown

Gatti:

Age: the same as most slayers

Personality: doesn't liked getting punched but says nothing. Very serious.

Appearance: blonde silvery hair. One of the taller slayers

Slayers thoughts unknown 

Backround: also unknown

Guimel

Age: same as most slayers

Info: not much is known

Personality: Quiet 

Appearance: grayish blonde hair ( my sister said that a women calls him sheep boy because of his hair.)

Slayers thoughts and backround: unknown

Dalet

Age: same as other Dragonslayers

Personality:" vain" likes to joke 

Info: good actually exceptional at sword fighting

Appearance: long shoulder length hair

# Chesta 

Age: same as most dragon slayers

Personality: sweet and gentle in my opinion quiet

Info: not very good in sword fighting. He is better at fighting his guymelef.

Appearance: short hair blue eyes and shorter than most of the slayers (at least that's what I read on Syrena Done's page. 

Boru

Age: same as other slayers 

This character was actually made up by the author so I have no information on him/her.

Although it's been told there may actually be a girl dragon slayer by this name or somewhat close to it.

Appearance: blonde brown eyes

Personality: likes to joke around

Folken

Age:25(twenty-five)

Info: bother of Van Fanel of Fanelia. Exceptional in swordsmanship

Personality: to tell you the truth I don't know. Reminds me of Darth Vader(most people agree including my sister.)

Appearance: white hair very tall and has a I believe mechanical dragon arm(my sister thinks he pretty cute although the arm………..) rolling my eyes

Slayer thoughts: "thinks he is a good leader and most in awe of him"( this is from the quiz on Syrena Done's page.

Backround: to make a long backround short he was trained by Balgus to be the king of Fanelia. He had his arm torn off by the dragon he was supposed to slay and emperor Dornkirk replaced his arm and made him go to the dark side. ( joke, joke)

Extra information: he has two cat girls that are in love with him. I don't know their names my sister says it's gold and silver but I have no idea.

Yorushiko 

Age: same age as the rest of the dragon slayers

Info: is actually a fictional character created by the author. Best friend and adopted sister of Fellow dragon slayer Chesta.

Personality: Quiet and serious and good at sword fighting (unfortunately she was still wounded by Van in this story.) one in awhile jokes a bit. 

Appearance black hair and black eyes (looks a bit like Van. Has the almost the same skin tone.) hair is usually tied back with two stands of hair curved around your face.

Backround: unknown to many and actually all slayers she is actually the princess of the following country Endaria whose brother is engaged to Princess Melearna of Austoria. She has an older sister andher father sad that oldest son had gone away to rule his own kingdom later had a daughter named Yorushiko who he raised like a son. Yorushiko did not inherit her mother's beauty to her parents dismay.(actually she is glad she didn't )Later after she heard her parents conversing that her father wanted to disown her because one she had no beauty like her sister which would make it difficult to find suitors and two she was kept hidden from the people. and to let her be openly announced that she was their daughter would have been far too embarrassing. she ran away and joined you guessed it Dilandau's dragon slayers.

Slayers thoughts: most of them thought that Yorushiko was very plain and due to her boyish hair thy thought she was a young man.(and no she's not gay.) having the upbringing of a boy the other slayers sometimes forgets she's a girl. And actually one of possible the reasons Dilandau punches her a lot may actually be take it take him too long to say her name. 

This is the last one I think I'll write another one of these for the heroes like Hitomi Van and Allen.

Dilandau

(I can't believe I nearly forgot him)

Age: same as the other/most of the slayers

Info: good actually exceptional in sword fighting

Personality: a bit psychotic hint: has a split personality. Literally.

Appearance: white hair and I think reds eyes. In my opinion he looks a bit short although you can't really tell since most people are kneeling at his feet.

Backround: I can't say for all of you that don't know the full story. Sumimasen (bow) meaning excuse or I'm sorry.

This the arrangement for the slayers beds. This goes on continuously because there are so many slayers.


End file.
